<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Sinful, the Serpent Is by AbsinthexMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602178">Most Sinful, the Serpent Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind'>AbsinthexMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh brother where art thou [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Family Issues, Incest, Insomnia, Magic, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Worry, concerned sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Tumblr Request</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since your brother received the Dark Mark, he hadn't quite been the same. You at least wanted one night where the two of you could forget everything and leave it behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh brother where art thou [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Sinful, the Serpent Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calm yourself.” Coaxing your brother away with a hand to his arm, the two of you continue down the corridor as you shoot the Hufflepuff student with an apologetic expression.
</p>
<p>	Draco’s gray eyes were slitted dangerously, glaring at the student he deemed had been staring at them. Underneath those wild eyes though you found exhaustion that plagued him. Restless nights had become normal for him now. He was always on edge now, rarely able to find a moment’s peace within him. You worried greatly for your brother.
</p>
<p>	“He knows.”
</p>
<p>Sighing patiently, you continue onward. “He didn’t know anything, Draco. You’re just being paranoid.”
</p>
<p>Hissing Draco exclaims “I’m not paranoid! You should’ve let me hex him. That would’ve wiped that look off his face.”
</p>
<p>True to his normal personality, aggression had always been part of Draco. Not this sudden spike of violence that made him nearly froth at the mouth.
</p>
<p>This business with the Dark Lord was messing him up.
</p>
<p>Your heart sank just looking at him. You had thought at least you’d be able to drag him away from it all for the night. Have fun like you used to. Your efforts were proving to be futile.
</p>
<p>The brother you had known was gone.
</p>
<p>“Draco. Please. . .”
</p>
<p>With the softening of his eyes returned your Draco. The one who grudgingly melted and gave into all of your desires when you made your voice truly tremble with sadness.
</p>
<p>Running a pale hand over his eyes, Draco releases a long breath. Taking a moment to compose himself. “I’m sorry (y/n).”
</p>
<p>“I know Draco. I know. For one night, that’s all I’m asking, just forget everyone and everything except for me.” You shine your eyes up at him.
</p>
<p>A small smirk finally thaws his once tensed features. “I think I can manage that.”
</p>
<p>Lowering your lashes a margin, your hands run up his chest. Barely detectable tremors come to life under your fingertips. “Good. Because it’s been quite a while since you’ve paid any attention to me. I want you to make up for it.”
</p>
<p>Draco’s smirk widens as he casually looks around to make sure no one else is there. “Then let’s find that bloody room already.”
</p>
<p>“If you have to ask, you’ll never know. If you know, you need only ask.” Musing, you pick up your pace now that you had drawn Draco from his dark mood.
</p>
<p>He groans in reply. “I hate riddles.”
</p>
<p>“You’re such a spoilsport.” You teased. The sound of moving stone alerted you to what you had been looking for.
</p>
<p>The Room of Requirements.
</p>
<p>Watching in awe as the stones moved, sliding and unlocking to reveal a rather simple wooden door.
</p>
<p>“The one thing I can thank Potter for.” Draco scoffed. After busting Dumbledore’s Army the previous year, Draco had showed you the Room of Requirements. From then on it was where you and Draco went to get away.
</p>
<p>Magic never ceased to amaze you.
</p>
<p>You glided inside, almost like entering a dream as the room catered to what you and Draco needed. The room inside was cozy and grand. Paneled wall to wall with dark mahogany and a ‘window’ that looked out over a turmoiled ocean.
</p>
<p>A great fireplace that warmed the entire room welcomed you with open arms.
</p>
<p>The bed looked much like Draco’s back at the Malfoy Manor. Four post bed with thick posts where snakes were carved in, slithering its way up to the canopy.
</p>
<p>You and Draco could finally be yourselves. Kicking your shoes off, fingers busy themselves with getting your necktie off.
</p>
<p>Two hands place themselves on your hips, feeling your curves and making your breath hitch in your throat.
</p>
<p>Sharp teeth bite the delicate shell of your ear; loving nibbles all the way down to your neck. Draco’s hands travel up to your breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze. These teasing actions made you clamp your thighs together, rubbing them back and forth to offer some friction for your needy cunt.
</p>
<p>You feel Draco move behind you, one hand gone as the other skillfully pops the buttons from your uniform shirt.
</p>
<p>Something prodes at your rear, begging to be in between. Your legs. Trying to control your breath, you separate your legs a few inches. You realize from the cool texture it was Draco’s wand of hawthorn wood.
</p>
<p>“Quam Seras” His voice trails into your ears and immediately you feel the shock. The knee buckling tremors that had you nearly falling over had you not been close to the bed. </p>
<p>Your hand grips at the bedframe, your panties becoming soaked with your arousal.
</p>
<p>“Wh-When did you learn that?” You ask breathlessly and look over your shoulder.
</p>
<p>His intense stare at your backside is nearly enough to make your fingers stroke at your begging slit.
</p>
<p>“I was just thinking about different ways to make you squirm.” Draco palms at his hardened crotch. “Nights I can’t sleep I think of you. Having you at my mercy.”
</p>
<p>A delicious thought. You could practically taste the submission of it all.
</p>
<p>His fingers slip by your panties, slowly rubbing along the lips of your pussy that had you shivering. You wanted to be his stress reliever. The phantom sensation of Draco filling you to the brim with his cock had you squirming. It truly had been too long since you and Draco had been together physically. You couldn’t emotionally get near him. As if the Dark Mark on his forearm became a barrier to all.
</p>
<p>That night. You still remembered that night when you had woken up in your bed and Draco was missing from beside you. Malfoy Manor had never felt as dark and foreboding as it did the night when you stumbled upon a group of Death Eaters in the parlor. Draco in his nightwear, naked arm bared to a hooded figure who placed the end of his wand against Draco’s pale skin.
</p>
<p>A hiss had come out of both you and your brother, alerting the others to your presence. Faster than you had ever seen her move, your mother was immediately pushing you out.
</p>
<p>“Bring your mind back to me.” Draco ordered.
</p>
<p>You push that night away, obeying your brother.
</p>
<p>Draco murmurs a charm under his breath and the necktie you had discarded on the bed came to life. Green and silver material slithers along the bed like a snake. Wrapping itself around your wrists and tightening to ensure you wouldn’t escape. You’re flipped onto your back, your brother standing above you with his possessive eyes drinking you up.
He leans down, tilting your face up with his wand. There he was. The brother you had missed. Your Draco. So long it had been since you saw him like the sun rising above gloomy clouds.
</p>
<p>As if thinking the same thing, Draco smiles and claims your lips as his own in a passion filled kiss.
</p>
<p>Pulling away, his wand slides from your chin, down your neck and finds it’s place between your quivering legs.
</p>
<p>Ancient words spill from his mouth and you feel the result of it in your core. You arch your back, tilting your hips up to the sky; begging for more. Breathing becomes sporadic as your body pulses all over. Your fingers clanch the blankets for support, something to keep you from the floating sensation. Every inch of your skin was ultra sensitive as Draco continued to chant the spell that had you at his complete mercy. Your stomach shivered, lower regions clenching as your eyes roll back into your skull. Moans singing from your open mouth, letting each wave take control of you.
</p>
<p>“Consummavi.”
</p>
<p>Your world sky rocketed. Everything squeezed and tightened in the right places, your clit so engorged that Draco’s wand tip brushing against it was enough to bring you to your climax. Your legs spasm as you throw your head back, mouth gasping in a soundless cry. 
</p>
<p>Moving hair away from your face, Draco whispers “Good girl.” He was panting a little bit himself, cheeks flushed from bringing you such pleasure. 
</p>
<p>You were so drained, tired of the intense ecstasy you had just experienced.
</p>
<p>“(y/n).”
</p>
<p>Bringing your lidded gaze up to your brother you find his face softened as he looks down at you.
</p>
<p>“I love you.”
</p>
<p>Weary smile at your lips, you reach up to caress his face. He leans against your palm, closing his eyes. “I love you too, Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>